leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivern/Abilities
Ivern cannot attack nor damage non-epic monsters. Instead, targeting a jungle camp initiates a -second channel that, upon completion, places the monsters within a grove. Placing a grove costs health}} and mana}} in the process, and cannot be cast if Ivern lacks the resources. |description2 = The grove matures over (2 level)}} seconds. When fully matured, Ivern can interact with the camp again to instantly free the monsters, sending them away, to receive their full and bounty. a camp within a grove will instantly free the monsters, regardless of its maturity or the monster's current health. |description3 = Starting at level 5, freeing the or leaves behind a sapling that can be picked up by an allied champion to gain the camp's buff, consuming it in the process. If at least one allied champion is nearby, Ivern can pick up the sapling to transfer it to the nearest one in range. If an ally kills either monster, they also leave behind a sapling that only Ivern can consume. |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |range = |targeting = Friend of the Forest is a passive self-buff. |additional = * Friend of the Forest can be used while in combat and the channel can only be interrupted by crowd control effects (or Ivern's death). Once the grove is placed, can be used to instantly claim the camp. All this can be done even if the camp is in combat with another ally or enemy champion. * Friend of the Forest will leave Ivern on 1 health if cast at exactly the required amount of health. Unlike other health costing spells, the effect cannot be triggered at less than the required amount of health. * Non-epic monsters aggroed by an allied or enemy champion will still attack Ivern if he is the closest target - he is NOT immune to damage from monsters. Even if aggroed in this way, Ivern himself cannot return fire. * and similar items. * Freeing a camp does not grant the Healing Rune that monsters usually grant on-kill. * The sapling left behind by Friend of the Forest lasts for only 1 minute before completely disappearing. |yvideo = Ivern - Passive }} Ivern throws a vine in the target direction, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit and them for a short duration. |description2 = Ivern and his allies can target enemies by Rootcaller to dash to them, placing themselves at their attack range from the target. |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |range = X |cost = 60 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |targeting = Rootcaller is a linear, colliding skill shot. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = single |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Rootcaller won't damage monsters but otherwise functions exactly the same. |yvideo = Ivern - Q |description3 = While Daisy is active, Daisy! Will rush towards target affected by Rootcaller and prioritize them.}} While in brush, Ivern's basic attacks gain bonus range and deal bonus magic damage. These bonuses persist for 3 seconds after leaving brush. |description2 = Ivern grows a patch of brush at the target location, the area within and around it for 3 seconds. Brushmaker spawns more brush if used near terrain or more brush. |description3 = Brushmaker uses a stock system and Ivern can keep X in reserve. |leveling = |range = / |cost = 30 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = Recharge Time |custominfo = |targeting = Brushmaker's passive is a non-physical on-hit effect. Brushmaker's active is a ground-targeted ability. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = dot |spellshield = will not block the damage. |additional = |yvideo = Ivern - W }} Ivern gifts a seed to the target allied champion, himself or Daisy, shielding them for 2 seconds. |description2 = After the 2 seconds, Triggerseed bursts, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies and them by 70% for 3 seconds. |description3 = |description4 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = |cost = 50 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |targeting = Triggerseed is an ally-targeted buff. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block the damage and slow. |additional = |yvideo = Ivern - E }} Ivern summons his sentinel friend Daisy, who remains on the field for 60 seconds as a controllable minion. |description2 = While Daisy is active, Daisy! can be used to move her to the target location. |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |range = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |targeting = Daisy! is a ground-targeted ability. |additional = |yvideo = Ivern - R }} Pets |damage = |damagetype = Magic |range = 150 |armor = |magicresist = |attackspeed = (+ ) |movespeed = 419 |control = / |targeting = Minion |spelleffects = Does not apply spell effects. |protection = Attacks are mitigated by , , and , as well as stopped with . |abilities = ;Shockwave Hitting an enemy champion 3 times in a row causes Daisy to emit a shockwave in the target's direction, all enemies caught in its path. ;Entering the Fray Daisy gains 25% bonus movement speed for the first 5 seconds after spawning. }} References Category:Champion abilities Category:Ivern